Leave out all the rest
by bruninhagalle
Summary: Booth tem que lidar com problemas pessoais. Brennan está lá para ele. B&B. Fluffy. Reviews são bem-vindas e fazem uma escritora feliz.


**Nota: **Alguns dias após o episódio 4.09: The Con Man In The Meth Lab.

(Spoilers do episódio).

E não, Bones ainda não me pertence.

* * *

**Leave out all the rest.**

"Booth, você poderia parar? Isso está me deixando maluca!" – Brennan reclamou com seu parceiro após perceber que ele andava freneticamente de um lado para o outro, em silêncio, pelo seu escritório.

"O que?" – Booth parou olhando-a confuso. Ele não percebera o que estava fazendo.

"Você andando de um lado para o outro."

"Ah..." – Ele finalmente notou. "Desculpe, Bones."

Brennan falou algo que ele não entendeu e voltou a assinar a papelada do último caso recém concluído deles. Booth recomeçou, inconscientemente, a andar pela sala, uma expressão longe, as mãos na frente do tórax de uma forma defensiva.

"Booth!" – Brennan levantou os olhos da papelada e o repreendeu de novo.  
"Droga. Sinto muito. Eu vou embora. Você pode me entregar isso amanhã, não quero atrapalhar."  
Booth pegou seu paletó na cadeira em frente a mesa dela e dirigiu-se para a porta.  
"Não, Booth. Espere!" – Brennan chegou primeiro à porta e o impediu de sair.

"Olhe, Bones, eu já pedi desculpas. Podemos não discutir agora?"  
"Nós não discutimos."

"Ok. Que seja." – Ele esperou que ela saísse da frente agora, mas ela não o fez.

"Qual o problema, Booth?" – Ela sabia que algo estava acontecendo, mas ele se recusava a falar sobre o assunto. Durante todo o caso e nas três vezes em que ela havia questionado-o por estar tão desconcentrado, ele apenas balançava a cabeça negativamente indicando que não era nada importante.

"Não tem nada errado, Bones. Eu já disse."  
"Não venha com essa, Booth. Algo está claramente incomodando você o dia todo."

"Não é nada."  
"Booth..." – Brennan tocou no braço dele e os dois conectaram-se pelo olhar. A mão dela permanecendo no mesmo lugar. "Você sempre me diz que falar ajuda. Me diga o que está errado." – Ele percebeu o tom totalmente sincero na voz dela. Os olhos implorando para que ele compartilhasse com ela o que quer que fosse.  
"Não é nada que você possa ajudar."  
Brennan o olhou irritada e magoada. Ela sempre falava quando ele pedia.  
"Se você não quer me contar por motivos pessoais, ao menos me dê uma boa explicação para sua falta de concentração durante o caso todo! Isso nos atrasou e você sabe disso."

"Você pode me reportar se quiser."  
Agora ela o olhava irritada, magoada e surpresa.  
"Eu nunca faria isso, Booth! E você sabe muito bem disso." – Nenhum dos dois ousava desviar o olhar. Ele não falou nada e ela continuou. "Booth, por favor. Nós somos parceiros, mais do que isso, somos amigos. Você pode me contar tudo e eu vou ajudar no que estiver ao meu alcance."

"Eu sei, Bones. Não me entenda mal. Eu confio em você. É só que..." – Ele desviou o olhar. Era difícil não se deixar levar por aqueles olhos azuis.

"O que, Booth? Fale comigo." – Ela o conduziu até o sofá do escritório e em seguida sentou ao lado dele.

"Todos no Bureau acham que eu sou um perdedor."

"O que? Por que?" – A voz dela aumentou de nível sem que ela pudesse controlar.

"O caso RICO."

Ele mantinha a cabeça baixa. Booth nunca se arrependia do que fazia, nem havia se arrependido agora, havia sido a última vez, mas era o irmão dele. Ele só não queria ser visto dessa forma, não por eles do FBI, mas por ela, sua Bones.

Brennan colocou seu dedo indicador no queixo dele e forçou-o a olhá-la nos olhos.  
"Você não é um perdedor." – Ela falou lenta e pausadamente. Ele precisava entender.

"Não é como você pensa." – Ele enfatizou o 'você.'

"Booth, Jared me confundiu. Eu não o conhecia e estupidamente acreditei no que ele me falou. Eu não sabia que você tinha se sacrificado por ele, eu não tinha como saber. De qualquer forma, eu nunca, nem por um minuto, deveria ter pensado aquilo de você e eu me arrependo até hoje." – Ele a escutava silencioso. "E eu geralmente não me arrependo do que faço. Eu sinto muito."

A honestidade nas palavras e nos olhos dela foram o suficiente para convencê-lo que ela havia realmente se deixado levar por Jared. Um pequeno sorriso apareceu nos lábios dele.  
"Obrigado, Bones."

Ela sorriu também, feliz por ter melhorado o humor dele.  
"Sinto dizer-lhe que todos do Bureau são uns idiotas. Eles são os perdedores. Não você."

Ele sorriu ainda mais. Ela estava cada dia melhor com as palavras. Ela igualou o sorriso dele. O celular dele tocou assustando os dois.  
"Booth."

Brennan tentou não prestar atenção, mas à medida que a outra pessoa falava, a expressão dele ia ficando cada vez mais desapontada e ela passou a escutar.

"Tudo bem então, Rebecca. Obrigado mesmo assim. Até mais."  
Ele fechou o celular, jogou-o na mesa em frente a eles e encostou-se no sofá, as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

"O que foi agora? Algum problema com o Parker? Rebecca não deixou você passar o fim de semana com ele como era planejado? Eu mesma vou falar com ela e,"  
"Não. Não é Parker." – Booth interrompeu-a.

"Eu não vou pedir pra você me contar de novo, Booth."

Ele desistiu. Não havia nada que ele conseguisse mais esconder dela.

"Além de perder o caso RICO, eu não tenho ninguém para me acompanhar na festa do FBI onde todos aqueles imbecis estarão e com certeza incluirão minha falta de sucesso com as mulheres na minha lista de derrotas. Rebecca ia falar com uma amiga que agora disse que não podia ir."

Brennan automaticamente esticou um braço e tocou um dele, ajeitando-se para se aproximar dele que ainda permanecia encostado.

"Você poderia parar de se auto menosprezar?"

Ele não respondeu.  
"É melhor você começar a pensar racionalmente de novo, Booth. Ou será que eu preciso citar alguns dos seus feitos heróicos?"

Ele soltou um suspiro, mas não respondeu, seus olhos fechados.  
"3 anos atrás, você foi literalmente explodido por uma bomba que era destinada a mim. 2 anos atrás, você me desenterrou e salvou a minha vida. 1 ano atrás, você me deu o melhor presente de Natal que eu já recebi, fazendo toda uma família feliz, inclusive duas crianças. Em 7 anos de existência, Parker não poderia estar mais feliz e orgulho do pai que tem. Em 4 anos de parceria, eu não gostaria de nenhum outro parceiro que não fosse você."

Aquela altura da fala dela, Booth já a olhava, uma mistura de agradecimento e surpresa nos olhos dele.

"Você realmente acha que é um perdedor, Seeley Booth? Porque eu posso citar mais coisas, mas acho que meus argumentos foram lógicos e suficientes para convencê-lo do contrário."  
"Você foi bem, Bones." – Ele sorriu novamente, do jeito que parava a respiração dela. Brennan permaneceu encarando-o sério, em dúvida se ele havia tirado aqueles pensamentos totalmente errados da cabeça dele.

"Você acredita em mim, Booth?"

"Claro."  
"Então acredite agora, você está longe de ser um perdedor."  
Ele sorriu ainda mais e dessa vez ela o acompanhou. O que ela viu nos olhos dele a convenceu que ele estava voltando. O Booth confiante e herói. O herói dela.

"Você pode ser bem persuasiva, dra. Brennan." – Ele brincou e ela sorriu. "Ainda assim, me convença de que eu não sou um fracasso com as mulheres."

Pensamentos proibidos rapidamente preencheram a mente dela e um a um, ela os afastou.

"Existe alguém para todo mundo, Booth. Você só tem que estar preparado para perceber isso." – Ela repetiu as palavras dele de meses atrás.

Ele sorriu com isso.  
"Sábia frase, Bones." – E ela sorriu com isso. "Mas, apesar de acreditar nisso, não resolve meu problema de hoje à noite: nenhuma companhia para a festa."

"Eu vou com você." – Brennan falou firmemente e ele se assustou. "Se você quiser, é claro..." – Ela acrescentou timidamente.  
"O que? Óbvio que eu quero!" – Foi à vez da voz dele subir de nível, ao mesmo tempo em que ele se desencostava empolgado do sofá.  
Ela riu dele e levantou-se ainda rindo, pegando o casaco e voltando-se para ele.  
"Quanto tempo temos até o começo da festa?" – Ela não tinha idéia de quanto tempo eles passaram ali conversando.  
"Hum... 15 minutos."

"Eu vou até minha casa e me troco rapidamente. Algo mais apresentável. Você pode me seguir e de lá vamos no seu carro para a festa."  
Ele nem se deu ao trabalho de responder, seu sorriso dizia tudo.

***

"Sabe, eu odeio essas festas." – Booth comentou com Brennan enquanto os dois estavam sentados em uma mesa discreta no salão. "Eu fico entediado."

Ela havia dito exatamente aquilo para Jared e a lembrança a fez sorrir.  
"Do que você está rindo?" – Ele perguntou curioso.

"Nada." – Ela desviou o assunto do irmão dele. "Vamos dançar, Booth." – Brennan levantou-se e esperou por ele.  
"O que? Não, Bones! Você realmente quer que eles adicionem mais alguma coisa à minha lista de perdedor? Eu não sei dançar!"

Brennan riu e foi até a frente da cadeira dele, estendendo a mão e esperando que ele a pegasse. Booth olhou para a mão dela, para ela e de volta para mão. Como ele poderia resistir quando ela lhe lançava um olhar daqueles? Derrotado, ele pegou a mão dela, sentindo uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo no processo e conduzindo-a para a pista de dança.

"Eu vou pisar no seu pé." – Ele falou sério. Ela riu.

"Não é um problema, Booth. Eu posso agüentar."

"Eu odeio essas festas." – Ele repetiu para si mesmo e olhou para Brennan. Os dois esperavam a próxima música começar, as mãos inconscientemente juntas.

Uma música lenta finalmente tomou conta do lugar e eles olharam-se apreensivos.

"Qual é, Booth. Você pode fazer isso." – Ela o encorajou e deu um passo a frente. Booth automaticamente abriu os braços e colocou um deles por detrás da cintura dela, segurando-a firme. Eles dançaram em silêncio os primeiros segundos da música. Ambos secretamente sentindo o calor um do outro, aproveitando a proximidade que podiam ter com a música como desculpa.

"Obrigado, Temperance." – Foi tudo que ele disse no ouvido dela quando Brennan aproximou-se sem perceber ainda mais do rosto dele. Ela tremeu involuntariamente ao ouvi-lo chamando-a daquela maneira e torceu para que ele não tivesse notado.

"A qualquer hora, Booth."

"Não, Bones." – Ele riu e ela olhou-o sem entender. "Obrigado por não me deixar ser um perdedor." – Ela sorriu também, concordando com a cabeça. "Eles certamente não acreditam que eu trouxe minha bela parceira como companhia." – Booth apontou com a cabeça um grupo de homens cochichando algo e olhando na direção deles, claramente surpresos. Ela olhou na mesma direção e conteve-se para não derrubar um a um no chão. Nenhum deles tinha idéia de como Booth era um vencedor.

"Isso vai gerar fofocas, você sabe." – E ela sabia. Existia até um certo tipo de aposta no prédio do FBI, para quando eles dois iam deixar de ser apenas parceiros.

"Eu sei." – Ela falou com um sorriso no rosto, olhando mais uma vez para o grupo de homens. "Eu vou ajudá-los então."  
Booth a encarou totalmente confuso.

"O que..."

Os lábios dela o silenciaram e ele levou alguns segundos para assimilar o que estava acontecendo. Foi quando ele então, beijou-a de volta. Seus braços a prenderam mais perto dele. O corpo dela moldando-se no seu. Brennan abriu a boca convidativamente, e sem pensar duas vezes, Booth invadiu-a com sua língua, procurando pela dela, aproximando-a ainda mais quando as línguas se encontraram. Depois de um tempo, ela mesma se afastou, encostando sua testa na dele.

"Geez, Bones." – Mas ele sorria. E ela também. "Isso foi apenas para gerar mais fofocas no Bureau?" – Ele perguntou cauteloso. Booth queria saber o que aquilo significava exatamente para a parceria deles.

"Hum... não. Eu queria também."

Ele não pôde fazer nada que não fosse rir.

"O que isso significa exatamente, Temperance?"

"Que eu comecei a escalar o Everest."

* * *

"_So I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait I'm sure_

_There's no need to complicate_

_Our time is short_

_This is our fate, I'm yours."_

**I'm yours – Jason Mraz.**


End file.
